


Под пальмой

by angryKlear



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мияджи и Хаяма никак не могут уехать в отпуск.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под пальмой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Terra Celtika  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Kuroko no Basuke

Совместный отпуск они с Хаямой планируют уже с апреля прошлого года. Мешают то постоянные авралы на работе, то пустые банковские счета, а потом эстафету перенимают болезни родственников и вынужденный ремонт. В довершение картины они никак не могут договориться, куда им ехать. Хаяма хочет на Ибицу или Мальту, туда, где много веселья, в котором можно раствориться. Мияджи понимает, что им едва хватит денег на Китай. «Ни хау ма?» — отзывается Хаяма и категорично мотает головой. 

Когда они заходят в офис тур-агентства, Мияджи кажется, что он уже сидит в удобном кресле и смотрит на сияющие под солнцем закрылки. Перспектива отдыха маячит у него прямо перед глазами вместе с Хаямой, вытаскивающим брошюрки из настенных кармашков.

— Может, тогда Бали? — девушка за столом одаривает их натянутой улыбкой, когда Хаяма отметает уже десятое ее предложение. Мияджи смотрит на пестрые картинки, сливающиеся в его сознании в одну кучу, и дергает Хаяму за рукав футболки.

— Серьезно, Хаяма, давай Бали, сил уже нет выбирать.

Хаяма задумчиво хмурится.

— Бали, говоришь… — Постукивая пальцами по столу, он внимательно изучает брошюры, разложенные перед ним цветным ворохом, и щурится. — Будем трахаться прямо в процессе медитации? А что, неплохо.

Мияджи мысленно проваливается сквозь землю, игнорируя непередаваемый взгляд девушки. Хаяму хочется убить. Или выебать. А еще очень хочется в отпуск.

Когда путевки уже греют карман, а Хаяма покупает третьи по счету цветастые плавки, все опять идет наперекосяк. Мияджи не знает, смеяться ему или рыдать, он почти готов поверить в злой рок. Фатум. Его загранпаспорт потерян где-то между торговым центром в Гинзе и забегаловкой в Аракаве, где подают самые вкусные окономияки в Японии. Шансы найти его за оставшиеся два дня стремятся к нулю. Радует только то, что еще можно вернуть часть денег и попытаться отложить их до следующего раза, в существование которого Мияджи верит даже меньше, чем в Санта Клауса или йети.

Хаяма появляется ближе к вечеру, в его руках набитые под завязку пакеты и горшок с пальмой. Он стягивает кроссовки, проходит в комнату и ставит пальму прямо на стол. 

— Это что? — спрашивает Мияджи осторожно, разглядывая жилистые листья, уже пожелтевшие по краям.

— Это наше Бали, Мияджи Киёши, — беззаботно отзывается Хаяма и достает из пакета ананас и бутылку белого рома. — Сейчас буду делать тебе коктейли и петь мантры.

У Мияджи нервно дергается глаз, когда Хаяма выкладывает на стол фрукты, зонтики и соломинки для коктейлей, презервативы и даже статую будды размером с кулак. Набор довольно странный, но, кажется, в духе Бали. Хотя, откуда Мияджи знать, он же там не разу не был. 

Из ванны Хаяма выходит в своих купальных плавках канареечного цвета. Он развязно болтает излишне длинной шнуровкой и скалится из-под козырька бейсболки. Адекватность полностью капитулирует перед Хаямой Котаро. Без шансов.

— Я хотел купить нам парные футболки «Я люблю Бали», но их не было даже в китайском квартале, — пожимает он плечами и идет на кухню, включает кран, принимается что-то мыть и чистить.

Аромат мяса вырывает Мияджи из «медитации», запах специй и острого перца разлетается по квартире мгновенно. Рот наполняется слюной, а живот жалобно урчит, вторя буддистским мантрам. Хаяма колдует на кухне, умудряясь пританцовывать под нудные мотивы. В одних плавках и бейсболке, повернутой козырьком назад, он выглядит смешно, но сексуально. Мияджи давно разучился злиться на него за все эти странные выходки и даже привык получать от них удовольствие.

Пожухлая пальма роняет ему на лицо кривые тени, в коктейле, залитом в половинку кокоса, слишком много алкоголя и мало всего остального, размокший зонтик оседает где-то на дне — бармен из Хаямы так себе. Мияджи, поддавшийся уговорам, рассматривает на планшете фото экзотических пляжей и слушает рассказы Хаямы о том, как они могли бы купаться голышом в голубой лагуне. Мияджи соглашается — на словах все можно, а в жизни он, конечно же, никогда. 

Накрывая на стол, Хаяма смущается, его щеки горят так, что румянец охота слизать языком. 

— Приятного аппетита, — выдавливает он и садится рядом, беря в руки палочки. — Это национальное балийское блюдо ренданг, если тебе интересно.

Мияджи кивает и сразу берет самый большой кусок.

Его не спасает ни вода, ни молоко, ни даже Хаяма, заботливо дующий ему в рот. Язык и горло жжет так, будто он только что проглотил горящую шпагу. Если вся балийская кухня такая — возможно, хорошо, что они никуда не поехали. 

— Не хочешь надеть свои плавки? — мурчит Хаяма, устраивая голову у него на плече. — Те, которые с красными цветочками.

Мияджи вздыхает и обнимает его, запуская пальцы в коротко стриженные волосы. Наклоняется и осторожно чмокает в уголок губ.

— Без плавок никак?

— Как, — отвечает Хаяма и в следующую секунду уже сидит у него на бедрах. Целоваться еще тяжело, поэтому Хаяма просто проводит языком по его губам, подбородку и спускается на шею. Мияджи кажется, что кожу приятно жжет. Он забирается под скользкие плавки, гладит внутреннюю сторону бедра и слышит сдавленный хрип. 

Под звуки очередной мантры Хаяма сжимает его член прямо через брюки, трется носом о ключицу и шепчет что-то неразборчивое про пляжи с белоснежным песком. В ушах шумит кровь, удобно заменяя звук прибоя. 

Хаяма ерзает, трется о него всем телом. Мияджи жарко внутри от жгучего перца, а снаружи — от быстрых и жадных прикосновений. Он отодвигает Хаяму, и тот откидывается назад, ложится на спину. Раздвигает ноги, облизывает губы. Мияджи замирает, ловя воздух ртом. Хаяма перед ним такой открытый и желанный, что становится страшно, когда успел так полюбить его. Кошачий взгляд скользит по коже, ощущаясь почти физически. Хаяма поднимает ногу и ведет по животу Мияджи, задирает пальцами край футболки. В паху тяжелеет до боли от лукавого взгляда, от ступни, забирающейся под резинку брюк, от всего Хаямы с его напускной расслабленностью. Мияджи перехватывает ногу и отводит в сторону, наклоняется, с силой вжимаясь Хаяме между бедер. Тот подается движениям навстречу и тихонько скулит. Мокрый, возбужденный, напряженный и готовый сорваться с места в любой момент. Ну как такого не хотеть. 

Мияджи стягивает штаны вместе с бельем под яйца и облегченно выдыхает. Снимает с Хаямы отвратительные канареечные плавки и обхватывает оба их члена. Хаяма изгибается в спине, закидывает голову. Его щеки горят, а короткая челка липнет ко лбу. Он смотрит из-под опущенных век, и с губ срывается шипение: «Киёши». Мияджи наклоняется и целует, с силой толкаясь в рот языком, так, как Хаяме нравится, так, чтобы вырвать из него стон. 

Смазка марает пальцы, движения получаются рваными. Хаяма под ним горячий и податливый, дышит часто и все же умудряется что-то нашептывать. Мияджи никак не может разобрать, наверное, опять что-то про Бали. У них свое Бали, лучше, чем там, за тысячи километров. Хаяма кладет руку поверх его и немного увеличивает темп. Под закрытыми веками у Мияджи пестрые картинки с голубой водой и разноцветными зонтиками. И Хаяма — такой же, как сейчас — среди всего этого великолепия. Оргазм накатывает волной, выбивая последний воздух из легких. Хаяма кончает следом, прижимая Мияджи ближе к себе и прикусывая за шею. 

— Теперь и потрахаться можно, — говорит он, едва успев отдышаться. Переворачивает еще не пришедшего в себя Мияджи и укладывает на лопатки. В Хаяме потрясающе много силы и энергии, от этого его хочется еще больше, но Мияджи нужен перерыв, совсем короткий. Пока Хаяма встает и тянется за смазкой, чуть не опрокидывая горшок с пальмой. В какой момент аудиодорожки заканчиваются и наступает почти тишина, Мияджи не помнит. Хаяма гладит его задницу, выжидающе прикусив губу, смотрит внимательно прямо в глаза. Темные зрачки почти полностью заполняют радужку, оставляя лишь светлое кольцо по краю. У Мияджи пока еще нет сил на продолжение, он наслаждается небольшой паузой, перетекающей в нежную прелюдию.

Хаяма берет его под колени и задирает ноги выше, сгибая почти пополам, мышцы ноют с непривычки, и бедро почти сводит судорогой. Прикрывая лицо рукой, Мияджи чувствует, как Хаяма проводит языком по промежности, касается ануса. Сперва легко, будто на пробу, потом надавливает сильнее и проскальзывает внутрь самым кончиком. Его всего встряхивает, рефлекторно хочется отстраниться, но Хаяма держит крепко, царапается. Жар раскатывается по телу, делая его мягким и текучим, Мияджи полностью растворяется в ощущениях, отпускает себя. К языку добавляются пальцы, Хаяма вставляет их осторожно и почти не двигается, позволяет привыкнуть, продолжая настойчиво водить языком. Мияджи кусает губы, глотая сдавленный хрип. Ощущает во рту вкус соли и металла, опять переборщил – да как тут вообще можно контролировать себя?

— Если ты сейчас же... — шепчет он, но фраза срывается на середине, стоит Хаяме протолкнуть пальцы чуть глубже и немного согнуть.

— Сейчас, Киёши, мне и самому уже не терпится.

— Так какого ты?

— Мы же в отпуске, куда торопиться, — напоминает он и смотрит с такой блядской нежностью, что от переизбытка чувств хочется постучаться головой о пол.

— Если ты сейчас же не трахнешь меня, я сам тебя выебу, — угрожает Мияджи.

Улыбка Хаямы становится еще шире. Он хватает с пола ленту презервативов и рвет край упаковки зубами, выплевывая в сторону кусок фольги. Раскатав презерватив по члену, прислоняет головку к анусу, надавливает, и у Мияджи в животе все скручивается. Он старается не смотреть на Хаяму, но взгляд, как назло, не желает цепляться ни за что другое, кроме кончика языка, облизывающего тонкие губы. 

Хаяма вставляет член наполовину и выдыхает, закидывает голову назад, терпеливо ждет. Его грудь вздымается, а кадык медленно перекатывается под влажной кожей. Мияджи двигает бедрами навстречу, полностью насаживаясь на член. Хаяма увлекается, начинает входить в него резко и размашисто, иногда ненадолго сбавляя темп и проникая чуть глубже, буквально ввинчиваясь. Они раскачиваются в одном неровном темпе, давясь всхлипами и стонами вперемешку с именами друг друга. Когда Хаяма наклоняется ниже, Мияджи шарит руками по его груди и легко оттягивает соски, выкручивает, сожалея, что не может дотянуться до них языком. 

Стоит только положить руку на член и сделать пару движений, в голове становится пусто, теплая сперма брызжет на живот. Оргазм оглушает настолько, что даже в ушах звенит. Хаяма дрожит всем телом, входит глубже, заходясь в несдержанном рыке. Кончает и валится сверху, приятно придавливает своим весом. 

Мысли постепенно возвращаются, мечутся где-то между обрывками дыхания и безумным стуком сердца, готового пробить грудную клетку. Мияджи гладит спину Хаямы, собирая пальцами капли пота вдоль позвоночника. Неудавшаяся поездка его уже совсем не волнует. Кому нужны эти пляжи и песок, засыпающийся в трусы, слишком острая местная еда, скучные экскурсии по храмам. Когда рядом есть Хаяма, кажется, все остальное не так уж необходимо.

Встав ночью за водой, Хаяма, естественно, роняет горшок с пальмой. Утром Мияджи собирает землю с ковра и чуть не пропускает звонок на мобильный. Нашли его загранпаспорт — завалился за диванчик кафе в Аракаве, забрать можно в любое удобное время до десяти вечера. Мияджи рассыпается в благодарностях и подрывается с места, прикидывая, можно ли еще спасти их отпуск. Перспектива трахнуть Хаяму под настоящей пальмой все-таки слишком заманчива.


End file.
